charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kennedy Morgan
name: Kennedy Jessica Morgan age: seventeen birthdate: November 19th, 2003 (Scorpio) species: phoenix witch affiliation: neutral sexual orientation: bisexual powers: basic phoenix witch powers (spell casting, scrying, potion-making, reconstitution) apportation, energy balls, shimmering History While Kennedy might not remember it, her childhood started off like your average child's - with the only significant difference being that both of her parents were Phoenix Witches. Despite the sometimes 'cold' reputation that phoenix witches are often given, her parents were good people - at least, when it came to their daughter. It had always been their plan to raise their daughter in a very specific way, one that would both honor her heritage as a phoenix witch and give her the kind of freedom to make her own decisions - though, they never really got that chance. Being as proud of their family line as they were, both of her parents still offered their 'services', for a price, just as they always had, and as always, neither parent was willing to return from a job without success. It was really only a matter of time before their luck ran out and their 'perfect records' finally started to slip. Shortly after Kennedy turned four her father was sent out on a job. It started as it usually did, her father was given a target and, as always, he did his usual recon before pursuing it. However, unlike all of the other times, something went wrong and, in the middle of the night, Kennedy's father shimmered back into the family home with a noticeable wound on his stomach, one that was caused by his own athame. Immediately, Kennedy's mother went to aid her husband, momentarily forgetting the retaliation that might follow. Unfortunately, that moment of distraction was all it took; having used a spell to follow Ryan back to his home it wasn't until it was too late that Louise looked up, only to see Ryan's original target - Alexander Morgan, standing before her, Ryan's athame still in his hand. With Ryan already slipping away, Alexander had no need to finish the job that he had started on him, and, unwilling to leave while a possible threat against his family still stood he turned his attention to Louise. Alexander sustained his own injuries during the fight, but eventually he was able to set his eyes on Louise for long enough to set her ablaze, and just as her body started to reform, he once again put the athame to work. Sleeping soundly in her bed and unaware of what was happening, the commotion eventually woke Kennedy up, and the little girl made her way towards the source of the noise. When Alexander heard her movement he was fully ready for a fight, but when he spun around, only to see a little girl, his heart immediately sank. While her parents might have been killers, she couldn't be blamed for their actions, and he couldn't deny the growing guilt over what he had just done. In a move that was, at the time, questionable, he took the little girl in his arms and welcomed her into his own home. While a lot of people might consider it.. crazy, to take in the child of a man that tried to kill you for profit, Alexander had no choice. And when he brought home a four year old girl and a tale of his guilt, what was his wife meant to say? The fact that Kennedy was not biologically their daughter was hidden from her and it took some time, but she eventually came to trust her new found parents, and as she got older, the memories of her biological parents slowly slipped away. Believing that she was the child of Alexander and Jennifer Morgan, Kennedy actually managed to fit in with the Morgan's rather well, that was, until, she started gaining her powers. Powers Kennedy always knew that she was different from her family, but she could never figure out why. Her family had blue eyes and blonde her, but she always seemed to be the complete opposite of everyone. And things ended up getting even more confusing for her when, during a game of hide and seek with, Bradley, the son of a, thankfully, magically inclined family friend, she ended up shimmering due to her excitement. Magic had never been hidden from Kennedy, but it wasn't until later that she learned that the power she had just displayed was generally known as a demonic one, and really, that was where things started to go down hill for her 'perfect' little family unit. Fearing the potential consequences for letting Kennedy find out about her true heritage, her parents were always very reluctant to explain, but nothing ever stays secret forever. By the age of twelve, Kennedy was well aware of her growing powers, ones that seemed to be so very demonic in nature, first the shimmering and then later, the energy balls, and she was determined to find the answers. It was entirely by accident that she eventually found out what she really was, when she stumbled across the meaning behind the birth mark that she had always had on her wrist and that, was thanks to the meeting of a woman that shared the same mark. The unusual thing was, Kennedy didn't find the woman, instead, she found her and approached her as she left school one afternoon. The Truth A large part of Kennedy wanted to be suspicious of the woman, but the promise of answers was just too tempting for her to turn down. She ended up agreeing to speak with the woman, on the condition that it was both in a public place, and, that she got the answers she wanted. That little meeting ended up supplying Kennedy with all of the answers she had been looking for - and more. Apparently, the woman's name was Amelia, and she had been a good friend of her fathers. Her disappearance, and the death of her parents hadn't gone unnoticed by other members of her family and they had been trying to find her, though it had taken them longer than they would have liked. Of course, Kennedy wanted to deny everything that Amelia was saying, and, at first, she did. In fact, she laughed right in the woman's face and told her that she was crazy. But even as she walked away, there was a nagging feeling that the things the woman had told her just seemed to.. fit. She didn't look like her parents, she was tall while her mother was short. She had dark hair while the rest of her family had light, and then, there were the powers. Perhaps if Amelia hadn't given her a way to contact her then she would have just let it go, but the more she thought about it, the more tempting that number looked, and after almost a month, she called the woman. The more time she spent with Amelia, the more she felt like she could trust the woman. She even felt a kind of kinship towards her that always seemed to be missing with her own 'family', and that feeling only grew when Amelia offered to teach her about the proud race that she came from, and train her in the ways her parents would have done. At the time she was unaware of what the training was really for, but it didn't take her long to figure it out. As Kennedy started to spend more time away from home her parents started to notice, but even when they questioned her she was quick to come up with an excuse for her absences. Studying, playing sports at school, spending time with friends - you name it, she used it at some point. And after a while her lies and excuses couldn't keep away her parents' suspicions anymore. Around that time, Amelia finally started to ask questions about Alexander, trying to gather inside information in preparation for an attack, something that, at the time, Kennedy didn't notice, and, given her new found trust for Amelia, she was more than willing to answer the woman's questions. Blinded by the promise of a place that she finally belonged, she never even thought of the possible consequences of giving Amelia the information, not until it was too late anyway. That night, just like the one almost ten years before, Kennedy was awoken by the sound of commotion. Once again, she ventured towards the sound, but this time, she saw Amelia standing there, energy ball in hand, ready to finish off the job that Ryan had started on Alexander all those years ago. Acting on instinct, Kennedy immediately created an energy ball of her own, but as she looked between the pair, she hesitated. Before her stood the man that was supposed to be her father and the woman that was possibly the only connection to her real family that she had left. She stood there, frozen, for what felt like hours until the choice was made for her. The second the energy ball left Amelia's hand, Kennedy, acting on instinct, threw her own energy ball - right towards Amelia. Even with the training that Amelia had been giving her, all of the history that she had shared with her, she chose to betray her own family, her own heritage, to save the man that had taken her from her parents. But, had she known the truth, her decision may not have been the same. It was after that night that her adoptive parents decided that it was time for Kennedy to hear the truth, not only so that she would hear their side, but so that she could understand what had really happened, and why. They might have feared her reaction to the truth, but they feared losing her more, especially to someone like Amelia. while she had chosen to save them, the trust that she once had for them was gone and was replaced by a guilt over turning against Amelia. Conflicted and confused, if Kennedy had had anywhere else to go she would have turned and ran away that very night; but there were only so many options that a thirteen year old had. Again, scared that they would lose her, her parents brought up Magic School. Despite the fact that she had just turned thirteen, they had been hesitant at first about sending Kennedy to Magic School. They wanted her to have an upbringing that was as balanced and as normal as possible, but it was clear that 'balanced' and 'normal' were not going to be found. So, her parents enrolled her in magic school, and, with little to no other options, she agreed, her only term was that she could stay in the dorms 'for a while', instead of residing with them. Magic School A 'while' ended up being the last four years, but that time hasn't gone to waste. While she might have grown apart from her family, she has managed to find something in Magic School that she could never find at home, and that's freedom. the ability to make her own mistakes and get answers to the kind of questions that were always kept from her. Her grades might not be the best in certain subjects, and she might have a bit of a reputation for being a careless slacker, but the classes she does apply herself to, she can, and usually does, excel at. of course, that doesn't mean that she's any closer to knowing what the future might hold for her. Category:Students Category:Juniors